Hard to Say
Hard to Say Episode Two, Season Three, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Hard to Say “Today,” Stonefall’s voice rings out over the rather empty camp, “We will storm the camp of Thunder’s Den. It’s a large camp as far I’ve been told by Goldenrose, so we need to take things seriously. I expect a grand amount of prisoners.” “After yesterday, anything will be grand,” I mutter under my breath. Scarlet gives a small snort. “Amberfrost,” Appleleaf hisses under her breath. I turn slightly. “We need to warn that camp somehow. I don’t want them to get hurt.” I swallow. “I can try--” “Amberfrost,” Stonefall cuts in, “Are you coming Thunder’s Den is awhile away, so we must get going.” “Coming,” I reply glumly. With Stonefall watching us like a hawk, we’ll never be able to warn the next camp. Appleleaf curses under her breath while Scarlet and Brownhare fall in step behind us. As we head out, I can only pray that we could save more than a handful of queens and kits. ~ “What do you see?” Finchwing tried to peer over Snowflare’s shoulder, but Lionclaw’s bulky frame blocked her view. “Lionclaw, I swear--” “Sorry!” He scooted to the side and nearly knocked Hawkpelt off the tree. As the two toms scuffled it out, Snowflare frowned. “Advancing troops, that’s what I'' see. It’s not a pretty sight.” “What do you mean?” Lionclaw tried to joke, “We Beauty cats – even the toms – are gorgeous.” “You wish.” Finchwing muttered. “Wait,” Rainstorm cut in quietly, “Do you see that?” “See what?” “Amberfrost.” “''Amberfrost?” Finchwing spluttered and again tried to see what Snowflare was staring at. “What else do you see?” “Brownhare, Scarlet, Appleleaf…and a bunch of muscular toms and she-cats.” Snowflare frowned, “Wait…is that the squad they paired up with?” Hawkpelt cursed under his breath. “The scout did say a Beauty squad attacked a nearly camp and that they were headed for here.” He glanced behind him at the rather large population of cats. “Never would I have imagined Amberfrost would be marching towards to us with intent to kill these cats.” Lionclaw eyed the squad in the distance. “That would explain the escaped camp members,” Finchwing pointed out, “Amberfrost and the others must have helped them escape.” “Well what are we waiting for?” Lionclaw hopped off the tree. “We need to when the others and evacuate all of them out.” Finchwing landed next to him. “''All of them?” She repeated, “Then Amberfrost’s new ‘friends’ will move on to another camp and they’ll keep going until we can’t stop them anymore.” She shook her head, “No, we’ll make a stand here and stop them instead.” The others met her determined gaze. They gave grim nods and as one, they raced back into the camp to discuss their plans. ~ As we draw closer to the camp, a lump forms in my throat. A large camp means more prisoners for Stonefall. “Same plan,” Stonefall hisses, “Amberfrost, make sure to herd the camp cats towards the center. It’ll be easier to defeat them this way.” I give him a terse nod and usher my friends to the side. “Same plan,” I grunt, “we take the back and you know the drill.” They don’t say anything and just take their positions. “I have a bad feeling of this camp,” Brownhare hisses in my ear, “It’s too eerie silent for this large of a camp.” His luminous yellow eyes sweep over the walls defending the camp. “Maybe--” Stonefall’s cry interrupts whatever I wanted to say and when we turn the corner, I find myself eye to eye with Finchwing. “Amberfrost!” The brown she-cat’s eyes dart between Brownhare and me, “I’m so glad you’re here!” She gasps, “You have to help us get the others out. Duskheart and Silverfrost too.” Brownhare is gone before I can warn him. I turn to Finchwing, “I’ll try to help, but I have to put on a show for Stonefall to see.” Before she can protest, I barrel into the camp and lunge for the most unfamiliar cat near me. He grunts and tries to claw at my but I twist to the side and latch onto his outstretched paw before jerking him towards me. I don’t want to do this but I dig my claws into the tom’s chest. I feel Stonefall’s harsh gaze land on me and I know he won’t doubt me for awhile. “I’m sorry,” I whisper to the dead tom, “But I have to do my duty.” Then I throw myself back into the battle. This would be a long battle after all. ~ Finchwing finally evacuated all the queens, kits, and elders. All the cats left were warriors who were sent to protect these camps. She steadied herself before rushing back into the camp. To her horror, Amberfrost is standing over a pure black tom, her claws embedded in his chest. Amberfrost leans down and whispers something before launching herself back into the battle. Finchwing couldn’t think straight. She wove her way through the crowd and knocked Amberfrost over. “What were you doing?!” She snapped at the orange she-cat, “You just murdered him.” Amberfrost’ bright amber eyes were filled with anguish. “I know, Finchwing.” “Why?” The brown she-cat was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. Amberfrost bit her lip. “Stonefall was watching me,” she closed her eyes, “if I let that rebel go, he would root us all out as rebels.” Finchwing sagged and let Amberfrost up. The orange she-cat shoved Finchwing outside. “You have to get the others out of her. Stonefall will take this camp alive or dead and I’m not willing to let you guys get caught.” The brown she-cat met her friend’s gaze. “I’m not letting this camp go down.” Amberfrost stood there, stunned, as Finchwing pushed past the orange she-cat and headed straight for Stonefall. ~ The gray tom sneered as he faced his opponents. The rebels were brave, he’ll give them that, but they were weak. Soon, they would all be his. He spotted Amberfrost near the edge of camp. A brown she-cat bolted past Amberfrost and headed straight for Stonefall. His thoughts darted from Amberfrost to the mysterious she-cat who had a murderous glint in her eyes. ''Did Amberfrost know this she-cat? '' Stonefall took a step so he was right in the open. “Fight me like you’re confident,” he called to the brown she-cat, “No help allowed.” The brown she-cat stepped into the ring, her eyes focused on Stonefall. “I accept your challenge.” There were a few gasps around the pair, but Stonefall smirked. “You’ll be fun the play with.” The brown she-cat just snarled and crouched down. ~ I can’t believe my eyes. Finchwing has stepped up and challenged Stonefall right in the middle of the camp. As we all stand there, stunned, Stonefall’s squad pins down all the other rebels, including my own squad members. But I don’t have the energy to try to free my friends. Finchwing watches Stonefall carefully. Her eyes run over him like we had learned in the Academy. Except Stonefall came from the Academy too. Stonefall lunges first. Finchwing ducks under him and slashes her claws through Stonefall’s thick pelt, but Stonefall easily dodges the attack. The brown she-cat skids to a halt and rolls to the left just as Stonefall pounces where she had just been. The two of them exchange attacks until Stonefall, bloodied and bruised from Finchwing’s relentless attacks, stands over Finchwing, who didn’t escape unharmed. He jeers at Finchwing’s fallen body. “A brave attempt,” his gaze sweeps over the rest of the rebels. I note that Brownhare is no where to be seen and his parents aren’t in sight either. “But a foolish one.” Stonefall gives Finchwing a kick. He raises his paw, as if to kill her, but I find myself running forward. “Wait!” I gasp out. Stonefall pauses and eyes me. “A fierce fighter like her must be valuable for the rebels. We should hold her prisoner.” The gray-furred general fixes his cold stare on me before nodding slowly. “You’re right. She must have valuable information also. Like who are spies.” For some reason, Stonefall’s eyes flit to Scarlet, who stares back evenly. A prickle of unease runs through me but I ignore it. “Take them back to main,” Stonefaull hauls Finchwing up. “No,” I blurt out, “with all this commotion we caused, there’s bound to be rebel troops waiting for us. We should keep them here and guard them.” Stonefall curls his lip. “We’ll place them in a side prison camp near the main,” he grunts, flicking his tail, “be on the watch for rebels.” When his squad leaves, Stonefall turns to the rest of us. “Get some rest. We leave tomorrow morning.” ~ Brownhare wearily padded back into the camp of Thunder’s Den. It was just in time too, as Stonefall ordered the prisoners out of camp. Amberfrost met him in the den, a spark of warmth filling her eyes. “Where were you?” She asked worriedly, “I didn’t see you earlier.” “I was helping my parents out,” he closed his eyes, “They said they’re going to travel to different camps and warm them about Stonefall’s troops.” “That’s sweet of them,” Amberfrost purred, “Are you alright, though?” “I’m fine,” Brownhare sighed, “I just don’t know how much longer we have to go through with this. The sooner we defeat the System, the sooner we can settle down and live our lives.” Amberfrost hesitated, as if she wanted to say something. But then, she just merely nodded. “We’ll do it,” she murmured, “I don’t know when but I know we’ll do it.” “I do too.” ''The End. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Beauty